Balmestri
Balmestri is a Piandan town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited Chapters 1, 2, and 6. Geography Balmestri is south of Aspreza and north of Kyree Colony, Sortiga, and the northward route to Ligano. A coastal town on the southeastern tip of the Piandan peninsula, it has had more than its share of Pirate activity lately. The town has a well in the center which cannot be interacted with. A coach runs from Balmestri to Aspreza for 200 burlas. The chest northeast of town, guarded by two Pirates and a Pirate Mage, is locked but not trapped, and contains a Wooden Shield, a Pearl, and a Bracelet. Commerce Inn: The Safe Harbor * Amenities: Ale, Rations, Gambling; rooms are available for 8 burlas a night. * Music: first verse of I Guess I'll Be Drinking Their Share. * Free: a Short Bow under a table. Shop: The Polished Pommel * Sells: Chailan Cutlass, Long Sword, Short Sword, Senwater, Shadowmilk, Whetstone. All Swords in stock are at 99%. * Buys: Swords, Armor, Shields. Residents * Until the deed to his land is recovered, Farmer Mattai Brunia is at the Inn. * Doc Myers, a veteranarian with a grizzled face, calm grey eyes, and approximately four to seven dogs, takes Aren's message about the sick calves in Briala and promises to head up there immediately. * William's older brother Matthew Escobar, in town on the provincial governor's business, explains the Shipmasters' Guild strike. The First Shipmaster further explains the violations of the Guild's rights that led to the strike: unwarranted searches and seizures when ships dock in Balmestri, town guards beating and jailing the sailors for minor infractions, and unchecked pirates in the harbor. If visited after Penwhite, the Shipmaster explains that he had called the strike to protect his ships, cargo, and workers, since he felt he couldn't trust the nobility not to be on the take. Matthew promises to take care of the corrupt local government and have Lord Escobar send troops to deal with the pirates, and to let him know how William solved the town's problem. * Nikki, a barrel-chested, dark-skinned fur trader who tousels Kaelyn's hair and calls her "my razorcup," has converted his shop into a warehouse because he can't reach his overseas customers due to the shipping strike. He purcheses Kaelyn's animal pelts for 35 burlas. * An Empty House holds 4x Ale and a Shovel. * If visited before Penwhite, the Mayor of Balmestri, a short, blustery official, turns Willam away when questioned about the pirate activity and shipping strike. When revisited afterwards and confronted about his corruption, he immediately starts packing, blustering something about a mayor's conclave in Ghan. William disgustedly warns him that he can run, but he can't hide. * Three Pirates block the doorway of a house; defeating them frees Penwhite, the town scrivener, who had been under siege after accidentally overhearing the mayor accepting bribes from the pirates in exchange for free reign in Balmestri's harbor. He'd told the First Shipmaster what he heard, and had been jumped by pirates after exiting the house. William warns him to be careful, and he plans to sneak away to his sister's house in Sortiga after nightfall. * At a house of frightened people which has already been robbed by pirates, a twelve-year-old boy shoves into view and offers to fight the party off. If they Surrender, they get an Assessment boost; if they try to Fight, they're talked down in time but get no stats change. Trivia * After the party's first visit, Nikki is still willing to pay for any pelts Kaelyn brings him in Chapters 1 and 2, but the only other pelts available in those chapters are the ones for the Imazi drumskin quest. * Sylvie Ashwood, a resident of Korus Landing, was born in Balmestri. * A section in the Guidebook on "Basic Inventory Items" is said to be excerpted from Sharma's Guide for the Traveler, Sharma's General Store, Balmestri. Category:Places (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara